Unknown Hero
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [TRAD] Et si Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville avec l'aide d'une source inattendue avaient pu sauver le professeur Rogue après qu'il ait été égorgé par Voldemort et mordu par Nagini ?


**Disclamer :** Le monde, les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas contrairement à la traduction !

 **Titre :** Unknown Hero

 **Auteur :** Alethea27

 **Traductrice :** Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd

 **Bêta :** Mon petit Quebecois

 **Résumé :** [TRAD] Et si Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville avec l'aide d'une source inattendue avaient pu sauver le professeur Rogue après qu'il ait été égorgé par Voldemort et mordu par Nagini ?

 **Statut de la fanfiction originale :** Terminée

 **Autorisation :** Autorisation pour toutes les fanfictions de l'auteur

 **Note :** Le lien de la fanfiction originale et du profil de l'auteur sur le mien

* * *

 **Unknown Hero**

* * *

Harry, Hermione et Ron se blottirent sous les fenêtres du hangar à bateaux. Ils avaient entendu Voldemort dire que la Baguette de l'Ancien ne lui répondait pas parce que Rogue en était le vrai maître. C'était lui qui avait désarmé Dumbledore. Ils regardèrent par les fenêtres, observant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Ils entendirent Voldemort dire : "Tu as été un bon et fidèle serviteur, Severus, mais je suis le seul à pouvoir vivre éternellement".

"Mon Seigneur..." Ils écoutèrent le professeur Rogue commencer à parler, mais il fut coupé quand Voldemort fit un coup de baguette et ils le regardèrent trébucher et s'effondrer contre un mur.

"Nagini, tue !" commanda froidement Voldemort.

Harry grimaça en entendant le bruit que faisait serpent de Voldemort en frappant le professeur Rogue au moins quatre fois. Ils attendirent d'être sûrs que Voldemort et Nagini étaient partis avant d'entrer.

Severus avait les yeux fermés et Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit encore en vie alors qu'il s'agenouillait à côté de lui, mais Severus ouvrit les yeux en les bougeant frénétiquement devant les larmes qui tombaient de son œil gauche. Harry plaça sa main sur la grande entaille dans son cou et Severus chuchota : "Prenez-les".

"Hermione, vite ! "Trouvez-moi un contenant, peu importe le genre... n'importe quoi.".

Hermione chercha aussitôt dans son sac à main et ils entendirent le cliquetis du verre, puis elle sortit une fiole et la donna à Harry.

Potter l'utilisa pour attraper les larmes et Severus chuchota, "Utilisez la pensine de Dumbledore". Il fit soudain un mouvement frénétique comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose d'autre et dit : "Poches...".

Harry, Hermione et Ron fouillèrent dans les robes d'enseignement de Severus et furent étonnés de constater qu'il y en avait tant. "Ici !" Hermione sortit quelques fioles qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. "C'est un anti-venin", dit-elle.

Ron a sorti quelques flacons d'une autre poche qu'il a reconnu comme étant de l'essence de dictame, l'ayant utilisé généreusement sur lui lorsqu'il s'était désarticulé l'été dernier. Harry sortit d'autres fioles qu'il reconnut comme contenant des potions de regénération sanguine.

"L'anti-venin d'abord", décida Hermione et le fit entrer dans son estomac aussi habilement que Madame Pomfrey lui avait montré l'année précédente. "Le dictame ensuite," dit-elle en prenant les fioles de Ron pour les donner à Harry.

Il versa les fioles de dictame sur l'entaille dans le cou du professeur de potion et regarda avec stupéfaction la blessure profonde causée par la baguette de Voldemort commencer à se soigner. Le saignement avait cessé et la peau se rapprochait.

"Et pour finir les potions de régénération sanguine," dit Hermione. "Il aura probablement besoin de toutes les fioles ; il a perdu beaucoup de sang."

Puisque la blessure de son cou était maintenant fermée, Severus fut en mesure de prendre ses potions par la bouche. Harry les administra en prenant soin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'étouffait pas.

Puis Ron métamorphosa deux feuilles en couvertures et en couvrit Severus tandis qu'Harry métamorphosait une autre feuille en oreiller et la plaça derrière la tête de Severus.

"Quelqu'un doit rester avec lui. Je ne peux pas parce que je dois aller au bureau de Dumbledore et que toi et Ron devez trouver Neville et tuer Nagini."

"Et Luna ?" suggéra Hermione.

"Bonne idée", répondit Harry. Il se leva, sortit sa baguette et prononça "Expecto Patronum". Quand son cerf apparut, il lui demanda de trouver Luna et de la conduire en toute sécurité jusqu'au hangar à bateaux. Il la regarda s'envoler au galop.

Soudain, ils entendirent la voix froide et magnifiée de Voldemort qui disait : "Vous vous êtes battu vaillamment. Lord Voldemort sait apprécier la bravoure. Pourtant, vous avez subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous mourrez tous, un par un. Je ne souhaite pas que cela se produise. Chaque goutte de sang versée est une perte et un gaspillage. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de battre en retraite immédiatement."

Il s'arrêta et continua : "Vous avez une heure. Débarrassez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés."

Il s'arrêta de nouveau et ils attendirent qu'il reprenne la parole, en supposant qu'il voudrait se moquer de Harry et ils ne furent pas déçus.

"Je m'adresse à toi maintenant, Harry Potter, directement à toi. Tu as permis à tes amis de mourir pour toi plutôt que de me faire face. J'attendrai pendant une heure dans la Forêt Interdite. Si à la fin de cette heure, tu n'es pas venu à moi, tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille reprendra. Cette fois, j'entrerai moi-même dans la guerre, Harry Potter, et je te trouverai, et je punirai tous les derniers hommes, femmes et enfants qui ont essayé de te cacher de moi. Une heure."

"Ne l'écoute pas Harry", s'exclama Ron. "Ce n'est qu'un vantard manipulateur !"

Hermione était silencieuse. Il était évident pour Harry qu'elle essayait d'imaginer un autre plan, mais le problème était qu'ils n'avaient plus d'options.

À ce moment-là, Luna se glissa avec soin dans le hangar à bateaux, suivi par le patronus du survivant, mais le cerf disparut rapidement. Ses yeux se tournèrent immédiatement vers le Trio d'or, le professeur Rogue et les fioles de potion vides autour de lui. "De quoi as-tu besoin, Harry ?" demanda-t-elle, ne perdant pas de temps.

Harry la prit à part et chuchota : "Voldemort a tranché la gorge du professeur Rogue et a ordonné à son serpent de l'attaquer. Il a été mordu au moins quatre fois. Heureusement, il avait dans ses poches des fioles permettant de le soigner. Nous les lui avons donnés, mais j'ai besoin que quelqu'un reste avec lui jusqu'à ce que nous puissions l'emmener à l'aile de l'hôpital... si tu n'as pas peur que Voldemort décide de revenir ici".

Luna secoua la tête. "Vas-y ! Fais ce que tu as à faire et je m'occuperai du Professeur Rogue jusqu'à ton retour."

Harry hocha la tête et lui, Hermione et Ron se faufilèrent prudemment hors du hangar à bateaux et retournèrent vers le château. "J'espère que rien n'arrivera à Luna parce que Neville me tuera" marmonna le gryffondor. Il lui devait beaucoup puisque c'est elle qui l'avait présenté à la Dame Grise, de sorte qu'il ait pu trouver le Diadème de Ravenclaw.

Luna s'installa à côté de Severus et vérifia l'entaille à son cou ; elle semblait stable pour le moment, mais elle remarqua qu'il frissonnait. "J'espère que vous avez aussi pensé à apporter des potions pour le choc, Professeur," dit-elle en cherchant dans une poche de sa robe. Elle sortit finalement une fiole d'une potion orange vif. "Vous l'avez fait. C'est très malin de votre part de penser à l'avenir de cette façon ", dit-elle en lui donnant la potion, puis en serrant les couvertures autour de lui et en les enveloppant d'un charme de chaleur. "Mieux ?"

Severus hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.

"Je suis désolée que nous ne puissions pas vous emmener à l'aile de l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que Harry défait Vous-Savez-Qui, mais il y a juste trop d'adeptes de sa cause ; d'énormes araignées, des géants et des loups-garous…" dit Luna comme au cours d'une conversation.

Severus se demandait comment elle pouvait rester aussi calme et parler avec autant de désinvolture des forces du mal qui assiègaient Poudlard.

Luna eut soudain le sentiment que quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre était présent à côté du Professeur Rogue ainsi que d'elle-même. Elle leva les yeux pour voir une femme aux cheveux brillants, longs et ardents, aux yeux verts en forme d'amande.

"Bonjour," dit Luna.

"Bonjour Luna, je suis Lily Potter..."

"La mère de Harry", répondit Luna. "Il a vos yeux."

"Lily ..." chuchota Severus.

"Oui Sev, je suis là", répondit la jeune femme en couvrant sa main de la sienne. "Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux."

Luna l'entendait, mais elle ne savait pas si le professeur Rogue le pouvait, alors elle lui transmit le message. "Elle est ici et elle dit qu'elle restera avec vous jusqu'à ce que vous ailliez mieux."

"Vais-je...mourir ?"

Lily secoua la tête. "Pas encore. On a toujours besoin de toi ici."

"Elle dit qu'on a toujours besoin de vous à Poudlard, alors vous n'allez pas mourir ", répéta Luna.

Severus voulait rire de la déclaration absurde de Lily, mais sa gorge lui faisait trop mal. On avait besoin de lui à Poudlard alors que la plupart de ses collègues pensaient qu'il avait assassiné Dumbledore et qu'il travaillait pour Voldemort ? Ils le détestaient, tout comme les étudiants.

Il vit Luna pencher sa tête vers sa droite et l'écouter momentanément puis dit : "Bonne idée, Lily". Elle sortit sa baguette et assombrit les lumières, puis utilisa un autre sort pour rendre les fenêtres du hangar à bateaux opaques et finalement, elle installa une barrière magique à l'entrée. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Severus et expliqua : "Lily a dit que je devais rendre difficile le fait que quelqu'un puisse voir à l'intérieur, dans le cas où des Mangemorts seraient encore dans les environs."

C'était calme à l'extérieur, la bataille s'étant arrêtée et les deux camps ayant battu en retraite, mais ce n'était que pour une heure.

"Désolé… pour ce que j'ai dit et fait", murmura Severus en regardant vers sa droite.

"C'est bon, Sev. Je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps et j'espère que tu peux me pardonner de t'avoir repoussé quand tu t'es excusé. C'était incroyablement cruel de ma part."

Luna relaya le message de Lily à Severus et il sourit légèrement. "Je ne t'en ai jamais tenu rigueur."

Personne ne parla pendant un moment, puis Severus murmura : "Je vais démissionner...dès que possible".

"Vous ne pouvez pas démissionner Professeur Rogue", dit Luna. "Poudlard elle-même vous a choisi comme directeur et elle veut que vous continuiez."

"Non...forcé Poudlard...pas bien."

"Si Poudlard ne voulait pas de vous comme directeur, vous n'auriez jamais pu entrer dans le bureau du directeur. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé quand le professeur Umbridge a essayé de prendre la relève ? Poudlard l'a enfermée à l'extérieur du bureau, il est donc évident qu'elle veut que vous continuiez à être le directeur lorsque vous serez de nouveau bien portant ", expliqua Luna sans aucun doute dans sa voix.

Severus se demandait comment elle pouvait en être si sûre, mais elle avait toujours semblé savoir des choses ou être capable de sentir des choses que les autres pouvaient ni sentir, ni voir.

"Et ne t'inquiéte pas quand tout sera fini, personne ne doutera que Poudlard a choisi la bonne personne ", ajouta Lily.

Luna répéta à Severus ce que sa meilleure amie venait de dire et dit : "Je suis d'accord".

Ils attendirent en silence pendant un certain temps. Il n'y avait pas de bruit qui indiquerait que la bataille avait repris, mais soudain la tête de Lily se redressa et on aurait dit qu'elle écoutait quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Elle serra la main de Severus et regarda Luna, "Dis à Sev que je dois y aller. Harry a besoin de moi, mais je reviendrai dès que possible."

Luna relaya le message de Lily à Severus qui savait que Harry devait avoir vu ses souvenirs dans la Pensive et qu'il marchait maintenant volontiers dans la Forêt Interdite pour que Voldemort puisse le tuer. Il ferma les yeux à cette pensée. "Lily, vas-y", chuchota-t-il.

"Elle est partie", répondit Luna. "Les Centaures vont-ils se joindre à nous ou Tu-Sais-Qui ?" Elle se demanda ensuite à haute voix. "Ils n'aiment ni l'un ni l'autre, alors peut-être qu'ils ne se battront pas du tout."

Finalement, Lily revint en peu de temps. "Vous avez l'air triste", commente Luna.

Severus savait qu'elle avait dû regarder son fils mourir. Alors il tendit la main vers l'endroit où il pensait qu'elle était. Il voulait juste lui offrir du réconfort d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Le fantôme de Lily serra la main tendue de Severus, mais resta silencieuse.

Ce fut mortellement calme pendant une quinzaine de minutes, puis tout à coup, il y eut le bruit de personnes qui marchaient et applaudissaient bruyamment. Luna se tenait debout, prête à utiliser sa baguette pour dégager une petite partie de la fenêtre juste au-dessus d'elle. "Je vois beaucoup de gens se diriger vers Poudlard...Je pense que je vois Hagrid et on dirait qu'il porte quelque chose, mais je ne vois pas quoi."

Severus savait que ça devait être Harry, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait se réjouir de sa mort. Il fronça les sourcils. Si seulement Dumbledore lui avait fait part de ses soupçons au sujet de la cicatrice d'Harry il y avait des années, il aurait pu inventer une potion pour enlever l'horcrux sans avoir à tuer le garçon.

Luna s'assit de nouveau à côté de Severus. "Je ne vois rien d'autre. Je suppose que nous devrons attendre le retour de Harry, Hermione, Ron ou Neville."

Les bruits de la reprise de la bataille choquèrent Severus et Luna, même s'ils soupçonnaient que quelque chose d'important s'était produit.

Severus pensait que le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour se vanter de la mort d'Harry et se déclarer le vainqueur s'était retourné contre lui et il avait dû pousser ses adversaires dans une telle rage qu'ils étaient déterminés à le vaincre, même si beaucoup plus de sang allait être versé.

Lily resta silencieuse, prise dans ses souvenirs d'Harry à l'âge d'un an et du jeune homme qu'il était devenu.

Soudain, cela redevint calme. "Je me demande si c'est fini" se questionna Luna. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il fallait qu'ils attendent pour savoir ce qui s'était passé... Soudainement, il eut un coup de poing à l'entrée du hangar à bateaux et ils entendirent Harry et Neville l'appeler.

"Luna, Luna ! Ouvre la porte !"

"C'est moi et Harry", appela Neville.

Encore une fois, Luna dégagea une petite zone de la fenêtre la plus proche de l'entrée pour s'assurer que c'était bien eux. Elle les vit tous les deux et demanda : "Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit en premier et quand l'ai-je dit ?"

En l'écoutant, Severus pensa qu'il était sage de sa part de ne pas se fier uniquement à une confirmation visuelle.

Harry répondit : "La première chose que tu m'as jamais dite, c'est "tu es Harry Potter".

Lily leva les yeux, choquée puis submergée de joie quand elle entendit la voix d'Harry.

Neville gloussa un peu, mais répondit : "Tu m'as dit 'et je ne sais pas qui tu es'".

"Et c'était dans le Poudlard Express pendant notre cinquième année et ta quatrième année", ajouta Harry.

Luna enleva la barrière et permit à Harry et Neville d'entrer. Tous deux portaient une civière que Neville avait métamorphosé à partir d'une branche d'arbre. Ils les posèrent et se précipitèrent vers Severus. "Je suis heureux de voir qu'il est toujours en vie", dit Harry.

"Oh oui, parce qu'il sait qu'il sera nécessaire à Poudlard, aux professeurs et aux étudiants ", répondit Luna. "Harry..." Luna allait dire à Harry que sa mère était là également, mais elle a surpris Lily en train de secouer la tête.

"Luna ?" demanda Harry.

"...je veux juste te dire que je suis content que tu sois en vie et que tu aies vaincu Voldemort."

Harry la regarda bizarrement pendant un moment, puis hocha la tête. "Merci, Luna."

"Mettons le professeur Rogue sur cette civière", les interrompit Neville.

Ainsi, Harry, Neville et Luna jetèrent tous des sorts de lévitation sur Severus, pour pouvoir le déplacer rapidement, mais doucement, sur la civière. "Nous allons vous couvrir avec la couverture, Professeur Rogue, afin que personne ne vous repère et n'essaie de vous faire plus de mal ", expliqua Harry en tirant la couverture au-dessus de sa tête.

Même si Harry avait dit au mage noir que Severus avait toujours été l'espion de Dumbledore et jamais celui de Voldemort, et que tous ceux qui étaient dans le Grand Hall pendant leur combat l'avaient entendu, il y avait également des sorciers qui se battaient à l'extérieur qui ne le savaient peut-être pas encore.

Harry prit une extrémité de la civière et Neville prit l'autre avant de quitter le hangar à bateaux avec Luna marchant à côté du professeur Rogue. Lily marchait de l'autre côté avec sa main fantôme sur lui.

Ils transportèrent donc la civière du professeur Rogue à travers tous les décombres et au moment où ils atteignirent finalement l'aile de l'hôpital, Harry et Neville étaient épuisés.

L'aile de l'hôpital était remplie de gémissements de douleur et de cris d'agonie. Madame Pomfrey se précipitait d'un lit à l'autre avec l'aide des professeurs McGonagall, Sprout et Slughorn. Aucun d'entre eux n'était dans le Grand Hall quand Harry avait tué Voldemort.

"Un autre ?" demanda Madame Pomfrey en regardant autour d'elle à la recherche d'un lit vide.

"C'est le directeur Rogue", dit Luna. "Il a été gravement blessé par Vous-Savez-Qui."

Harry fut choqué d'entendre le professeur McGonagall dire froidement : "Mettez-le dans le couloir et Poppy l'atteindra quand elle aura fini de traiter les gens qui méritent d'être traités.

Poppy leva les yeux, estomaquée, mais son expression changea quand elle regarda Harry, Neville et Luna. "Mettez-le sur le canapé dans mon bureau, j'arrive tout de suite."

Ils firent ce qu'on leur dit de faire puis ils revinrent.

"Poppy ..." commença à prostester Minerva.

"J'ai fait vœu en tant que médicomage et j'ai juré que je ne refuserais jamais de traiter qui que ce soit, quel que soit leur échec ", déclara Poppy. "J'ai appris à bien connaître Severus quand vous et Albus lui avez tourné le dos, permettant à James, Sirius, Remus et Peter de l'intimider à plusieurs reprises et de le mettre à l'infirmerie plus d'une fois, alors ne me dites pas qui je peux soigner, Minerva McGonagall !"

"Voldemort lui a tranché la gorge et Nagini l'a mordu au moins quatre fois," dit Harry. "Heureusement, il portait sur lui des potions anti-venin, de la dictame et des potions de régénération sanguine. On lui a tout donnés tout de suite."

"Il était en état de choc lui aussi, alors je lui ai donné une potion pour ça," ajouta Luna.

"Nous ne devrions pas le laisser seul", a dit Harry.

"Je resterai avec lui jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfrey arrive ", répondit Luna, puis elle baissa la voix, " le professeur McGonagall a l'air contrariée que le directeur reçoive un traitement médical ".

Harry savait qu'il devait l'emmener à l'étage du bureau du directeur et lui montrer les souvenirs du professeur Rogue qui se trouvaient encore dans la Pensive. "Professeur McGonagall ?" interpela Harry.

"Oui, M. Potter ?"

"Pourriez-vous venir au bureau du directeur avec moi ? Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous montrer."

Minerva hocha la tête et suivit Harry hors de l'infirmerie. En haut, dans le bureau de Rogue, Harry se dirigea vers la Pensive. "Le professeur Rogue m'a donné ses souvenirs, pour que je sache ce que je devais faire. Il a tué le professeur Dumbledore, mais c'était à sa demande parce qu'il était déjà mourant."

Elle murmura " sa main noircie ", puis elle leva les yeux vers Harry avec un éclat dur dans l'œil. "Comment pouvez-vous savoir que ces souvenirs ne sont pas faux ?"

"Professeur, le Professeur Rogue était mourant. Il n'a pas eu le temps de produire de faux souvenirs. Heureusement qu'il se souvenait des potions qu'il portait, sinon il serait mort."

Minerva regarda la Pensive et soupira. " Je vais regarder ses souvenirs, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais m'excuser auprès de lui pour avoir protégé les étudiants pendant cette année".

"Non, madame. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'attendrait à ce que vous le fassiez ", répondit Harry.

Pendant que le professeur McGonagall regardait les souvenirs de Severus, Harry s'assit tranquillement dans l'un des fauteuils devant le secrétaire. Il observa autour de lui. Le bureau n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici quand Dumbledore était encore en vie. En fait, il semblait qu'il reviendrait d'une seconde à l'autre. Le professeur Rogue n'avait manifestement pas apporté d'objets personnels de ses anciens quartiers.

Il entendit un bruit et vit que le professeur McGonagall avait fini de voir les souvenirs du professeur Rogue. "Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'ai jamais réalisé à quel point ces garçons étaient horribles ou même quelle punition ça devait être pour Severus d'assister aux cours tous les jours, mais en voyant les choses de son point de vue...comment moi et les autres professeurs avous-nous pu le laisser tomber aussi bien que Albus".

Harry se leva et lui tendit son bras. "Je l'avais méprisé, alors j'ai regardé dans sa pensine sans son autorisation quand il me donnait des leçons d'Occlumancie et j'ai vu comment mon père et Sirius l'intimidaient, l'appelaient par des noms affreux alors que Remus ne faisait rien. J'ai vu comment il avait appelé ma mère et même après qu'il a fait une excuse sincère, elle a refusé de lui pardonner...".

"C'est pour ça qu'il a refusé de continuer vos leçons ?" demanda Minerva.

Harry hocha la tête. "C'est la plus grande colère que je n'ai jamais vu."

"Eh bien, les choses vont changer !" dit Minerva en redressant ses épaules. "Je m'excuserai en privé auprès de Severus et je le referai publiquement le premier jour de son retour en tant que directeur."

Ils redescendent vers l'aile de l'hôpital pour trouver Madame Pomfrey, Neville et Luna avec leurs baguettes. En face d'eux se trouvaient Kingsley Shacklebolt et deux autres Aurors. "Maintenant, calmez-vous. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour arrêter qui que ce soit, sauf Severus Severus Snape ", dit Kingsley d'une voix calme en levant les mains.

Harry et Minerva sortirent à leur tour leurs baguettes et se joignirent aux trois autres. "Vous vous trompez, Kingsley. Le professeur Rogue était de notre côté durant tout ce temps. Il était un espion pour le professeur Dumbledore et n'a jamais été celui de Voldemort." Harry pensa que Kingsley devait faire partie d'un groupe qui luttait contre les Mangemorts à l'extérieur lorsqu'il avait révélé la vérité sur l'allégeance réelle du professeur Rogue à Voldemort. "Si vous avez besoin de preuves, le professeur McGonagall vous accompagnera au bureau du directeur pour vous montrer les souvenirs que le professeur Rogue m'a laissés."

Voyant Kingsley hésiter, Minerva prit son bras et dit : "Venez avec moi".

Après leur départ, Harry se tourna vers Poppy. "Comment va le professeur Rogue ?"

"Il est inconscient, mais c'est une bonne chose. De cette façon, son corps peut guérir complètement et nous pouvons tenir à distance tous ceux qui lui souhaitent du mal ", répondit-elle. "Je pense que vous, M. Longbottom et Mlle Lovegood devriez vous reposer."

"C'est vraiment un héros inconnu, remarqua Harry avec admiration.

Luna jeta un coup d'œil dans le bureau de Madame Pomfrey. Elle avait métamorphosé le canapé où reposait le professeur Rogue en lit d'hôpital. Lily restait toujours à ses côtés. Luna se retourna et chuchota : "Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Lily. je savais que vous avoir à ses côtés donnerait au Professeur Snape la volonté de rester en vie."

Lily sourit et répondit : "Je pense que c'est dû à nous deux, Luna."

* * *

Review ? Follow ? Favoris ? Vous avez aimé ? En tout cas, je l'espère !

N'hésitez pas à poster des review !

Bizouille !


End file.
